


Jane Crow

by Avengers_Initiative



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, I've never tagged before, It's 4AM, It's now 5am, POV First Person, Tardis only comes in at the end sorry, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Initiative/pseuds/Avengers_Initiative
Summary: What if Martha wasn't the only one the doctor took along. My name's Jane Crow and this is my story.(Sorry I suck at Summaries)





	Jane Crow

"hi my name is Joe and I work at a bottle factor, I have a wife and three kids, one day me boss says to me 'joe, are ya busy' and I said 'no' 'then push that button with your foot' so I did" quietly breathed the lyrics to the song that was now stuck in my head, until a man suddenly stopped infront of me and took off his shoe "like so, see" he said with a smug grin "wha... huh?" I questioned in surprise as the man walked away before shaking my head 'nutter' i thought as I continued walking towards the hospital that I was interning at, 'Royal Hope Hospital'. Once I was there I quickly signed in then went to my locker, and as i was about to shut it i got zapped by some kind of electricity but i quickly shrugged it off as i shut my locker, and walked towards my attending mr toker where the other interns were waiting. "'allo" i said smiling at Martha, one of the only interns that i have become friends with "you were almost late again" Martha said smiling fondly "yeah, but I still beat Kyle" I said grinning smugly as i watched Kyle run in appologising for being late. "okay now that we're all here lets see what britain's finest can do" mr Stoker said as he walked towards one of the beds where an elderly lady most likely in her late 60s to early 70s "miss Finnigan, came in a few days ago feeling dizzy any ideas Morgenstern" he said looking at us "Uh, dizziness could be a sign of early onset diabete" Oliver Morgenstern said nervously "Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan, any more ideas, Swales?" mr Stoker said looking at Julia Swales "we could, um...give her a CT scan" Julia almost asked "and waste our money, Jones" mr stroker said not looking to impressed "um, We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease" Martha said trying to please him but clearly failed as he shook his head and held the bridge of his nose "ah, we could also ask miss Finnegan what she has been eating, as a lack of certain foods can make people feel dizzy especially someone of her age, no offence" I quickly apologised to miss Finnegan for bringing her age into the conversation "at last someone with a brain, well go ahead and ask the questions miss Crow, it was your suggestion" he said looking at me, "ah, ok miss Finnegan what was the last meal you had before you started to feel dizzy?" i asked "i had salad" miss Finnegan said simply "and before that?" i asked only to receive the same answer "i see and miss Finnegan when did you last eat a meal that wasn't salad ?" i asked already knowing it was probably sometime last week "Tuesday last week" miss Finnegan said though she looked a little confused as though she didn't understand why that was important, though there was a look in her eyes that said differently it looked almost amused "a, um a salt deficiency is most likely what caused miss Finnegan to become dizzy, that means you haven't had enough salt in your diet, so cut back on the salads and see if you could have make a proper meal for yourself like pasta, ma'am" i said the last bit to miss Finnegan "very well thought out miss Crow" Mr Stoker said looking pleased making me smile and blush a bit at the compliment. "pretty smart of you to think of that" Martha said smiling though i could catch a bit of jealousy "nah, i just thought of the most simple thing it could have been, cause i saw this on a TV show where the attending will give their interns a few easy ones to show them it's not always as serious as the books say" i said smiling a little, trying to make her feel better, and clearly doing so as she started giggling, 'wait giggling' "what?" i ask with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as i couldn't see what i said that was so funny "of course you got that from a TV show" she said giggling "oi, don't dis the shows i watch it helped me today" i said definitely not pouting. "okay next mr Smith, how are you feeling today?" mr stoker asked the man lying on the bed in front of us, 'wait a second isn't that the crazy guy that took of his shoe in the street' i mentally questioned looking at him suspiciously "oh you know bleh" mr Smith said with a grin "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains, Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me" mr stoker said looking expectantly at Martha who nods looking at the doctor oddly. "Well it wasn't very clever running round outside, was it?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow "Sorry?" he asked "On Chancellor Street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." Martha said as i cut in with a smile "and your shoe" this made mr Smith look really confused "really, why did i do that?" he asked us "i don't know, you just did" Martha said almost as confused as mr Smith "you said 'like so, see' so I'm guessing you were probably trying to showing me something? i said frowning trying to think of what else he could have been doing, "not me, I've been in bed all day ask the nurses" mr Smith nodded his head "that's weird cause it looked like you, do you have a brother?" Martha questioned "nope not anymore just me" mr Smith said with a smile that i'm not quite sure reached his eyes. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones..?" mr Stoker said clearly tired of the conversation "sorry, um, right..." Martha mumbled as she put the stethoscope over where his heart should be but frowned and put it on the other side before looking at mr Smith in shock, "I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" mr stoker asked looking quite annoyed at Martha so i stepped in "actually sir, after hearing about people with their heart on the other side of their chest Martha and I decided to check ever patient" I lied smoothly "ah, i see quite clever of you both, miss Crow" mr stoker said looking slightly impressed that we thought of that "so miss Jones what could we diagnose mr Smith with?" he asked looking back at Martha making me turn to look at her and mr Smith who was looking at me strangely making me raise an eyebrow. "ah... stomach cramps?" Martha said lamely making me sigh and face palm "That's a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart" mr stoker said frowning as he picked up mr Smith's clipboard only for blue electricity to shock him making him drop it onto the bed "ouch!" mr stocker said just as he drops it "that happened to me this morning" Martha said with a frown "i had the same on the door handle" Oliver said frowning as well "and me in the lift" Julia said confused "yes and me in the locker room but that's to be expected with the storm coming in" i said dismissing it, but feeling as though that wasn't just that i frowned and looked at my hand which had been zapped earlier today. "yes as lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by, anyone?" mr stoker asked "Benjimin Franklin" I heard mr smith say with a grin "correct" mr stoker said looking impressed even though it was common knowledge "My mate Ben! That was a day and a half, I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked!" mr Smith said with a laugh "...quite" mr stoker said eyeing mr Smith "And then, I got electrocuted!" mr Smith continued with a grin that most people wear when they are remembering a pleasant memory making me a little confused but decided he was a nutter and it's best not to question it. "moving on" mr stoker said as he called a nurse over "I think, a visit from Psychiatric" he muttered into the nurses ear pointing to the grinning mr Smith. As we left for lunch i saw Martha stop and look at mr Smith and i too looked back at him i saw him give her a knowing grin as i raised my eyebrow "come on" i said pulling her to the staff lounge for lunch. once we were there she quickly went onto her phone to call her sister about Leo's 21st, "No, listen, I've worked out a plan, we tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is 100% carbohydrate, and she won't turn up!" I heard Martha tell Trish a plan jokingly "What, in this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down." Martha said looking at the rain that was poring down hard just outside "Well I'm definitely not going out then" Martha said into the phone. "Yeah, but anyway, I've got a plan, this is what we do-" Martha said, and as I turned away from the window I saw mr Smith walking past in his PJs only looking towards me and Martha for a second looking worried before he disappeared down the hall "-we tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we get Leo there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff, but we tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and maybe I could tell her... What?" Martha asked confused "...the rain" i heard Julia mumble sounding almost scared which made me turn to look outside and it took me a couple of seconds to notice but once i did i became frozen in shock 'it's going up' i thought to myself just staring at the rain. "it's only rain" Martha said confused "why's everyone fussing about the rain" i could hear how annoyed Martha had become until she looked out the window as she also froze in shock until *slam* the window fills with solid bright white light making us lift our arms to cover our faces as it blinded us then like an earthquake, with the window staying a bright, constant white, the whole room shakes violently and we are thrown left and right, the cupboards flew open, stuff flew out, then being flung in the opposite direction, it was like a ship at sea, in a storm, and then it stopped all three of us on the floor "What the hell was that..?" Martha questioned shakily "you alright?" Julia asked us "yeah, think so" Martha answered "yeah, though I've been better" i said with a slight laugh "felt like an earthquake" Martha said trying to figure out what was going on "guys, it's night" Julia said looking outside "but it was lunchtime" she carried on once both me and Martha were looking outside sounding scared, sounding so much like a child afraid of the dark that it made my heart clench while i became brave as i walked towards the window Martha behind me "it's not night" I heard Martha mumble "but it's got to be, it dark..." Julia said as she walked towards us looking out the window "we're on the moon" i whispered but i knew they could hear me as if I'd spoke normally due to the silence that had fallen on us as we stared in awe and fear "...we cant be" Julia said not wanting to believe it and this caused my heard to clench again "we're on the moon, we're on the bloody moon" Martha said excitedly. Panic was all i could see as we ran down the corridor Julia, already crying, but following, while all around us patients, visitors, staff, running left and right, i caught glimpses of people, a women sitting on the floor, rocking to and fro, two other women hugging, crying, desperate, a man in hospital gowns just yelling 'Help me!' like a maniac, we ran to another window only to still see the moon we then ran on, Julia following, pushing past miss Finnegan, bewildered, in her nightie but clutching a patent black handbag, still genteel in the madness "have you seen Mr Stoker?" she asked, though through the madness that was goin on around us we barely paid any attention "not now ma'am" i said as we continued to run, entering the room which mr Smith had been in though at that moment i didnt care as we were on the bloody moon though i did catch a glimpse of an elderly man cowering on a bed, while two other men were that on the floor crying, but tried to ignore them as my heart clenched for them. "All right, now everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out, don't worry" Martha said trying to calm them down a bit, though it didn't seem to be working, "It's real, it's really... real. Hold on" Martha mutters as she reached over to open the window only to be stopped by Julia "don't, we'll loose all the air!" she said freaked out "yes, because the windows are definitely air tight" i said sarcastically rolling my eyes "if the air was going to be sucked out it would have, okay" i said softly, putting my hand on her shoulder "she's right though the air would have gone immediately but it didnt how come?" Martha questioned "very good point, brilliant in fact, what are your names?" mr Smith asked looking at me and Martha "Martha and this is Jane and Julia" Martha answered "ah right, jones and Crow wasnt it, right then Martha Jones and Jane Crow, question is how are we still breathing?"mr Smith asked looking at us like we knew the answer "we-we cant be" Julia said crying making me wince I'm not good with crying people especially people who are scared "But obviously, we are, so don't waste my time, Martha, Jane, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a verandah, or..?" mr Smith asked after snapping at Julia "by the patients lounge, yeah" Martha answered "fancy going out?" mr Smith asked with a grin "yeah" both me and Martha said excitedly "we might die" he warned "we might not" i counted back, making him grin "good lets go, not her she'd hold us up" he said pointing at Julia who was crying even more "ah, why dont you help the patients, huh" i said nervously towards her before following mr Smith and Martha. once we made it there and opened the doors we all went outside "we've got air, how does that work?" Martha asked "just be glad it does" mr Smith replied "we probably have some kind of force field around us, though if that's the case is it just keeping the air in or is it converting carbon dioxide into oxygen" i hypothesized making both Martha and mr Smith look at me "i-it's just a guess" i said nervously "hm yes, but a good one, lets test it" mr Smith said as he picked up a stone and threw it out only for it to hit a blue force field "force field, like you said, keeping the air in, like a bubble" mr smith said looking at me impressed "what do you think could do this" Martha asked looking at the earth making the doctor raise his eyebrow "what do you think it is?" he counted looking at us "Extraterrestrial. Got to be. I dunno, few years ago, that would've sounded mad, but these days...that spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas, And those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky... I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. Never came home." Martha said sadly as i held her hand trying to comfort her "I'm sorry." mr smith said truly sounding far more sorry then he should be "Yeah" was all Martha said in reply "I was there, in the battle, it was..." he trailed off, "I promise you, Mr Smith, we'll find a way out. If we can travel to the Moon, then we can travel back, there's got to be a way" Martha said after a while trying to be positive "It's not Smith. That's not my real name" mr not-really-smith said "Who are you, then?" Martha questioned "I'm the Doctor" he answered "us too, if we ever pass our exams. What is it then, Dr Smith?" Martha questioned but I didnt think that was right either "Just the Doctor." the so-called doctor said, "How d'you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha questioned as i stared "Just, the Doctor." he said "What, people call you "the Doctor"?" Martha asked "Yep." the -doctor- said "Well I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." she challenged "i'd better make a start then" he said with a smile as he looked down "I've got a party tonight. My brother's twenty first. Oh, my mother's gonna be..." Martha said sounding like she was going to cry, which made me kinda nervous 'dear god, please dont cry, please dont cry' i thought to myself watching her carefully "you okay?" the doctor asked "yeah" Martha breathed "d'you want to go back in?" he asked us, making me shake my head negatively "No way. Cos...I mean, we could die, any minute, but all the same...It's beautiful" Martha answers with a smile "d'you think" the doctor asked also smiling "How many people want to go to the Moon? And here we are" Martha said looking at the moon beneath us "standing in the earthlight" the doctor said making me snort which then made them look at me "sorry, it's just 'earthlight', 'moonlight', i just thought it was a bit funny, sorry" i apologised "no, no it's fine though you never said what you think did this" the doctor replied waiting for me to answer "well, like Martha said extraterrestrials, cause i cant see the government wasting its money just to send a hospital to the moon with air, that's just stupid" i said with a frown "wait hold on you said this is all the air that we got right?" Martha suddenly changed the subject catching our attention, "oh" was all i said as i realised what this meant "yeah" he answered looking at me briefly before looking back at Martha "so what happens when it runs out?" Martha asked wearily "we'll suffocate to death" i whispered to myself but the doctor seemed to have heard as he looked at me for a second before asking Martha how many people were in the hospital right now, "i dont know a thousand?" Martha hypothesized "a thousand people suffocating to death" the doctor said with a frown "why would any one do that" Martha said looking disgusted until we heard a noise above us making us look up only to see a spaceship "ask them yourself, heads up" the doctor said looking at the now landed spaceships as something exited them in a military stance as they march towards the hospital "aliens, That's...aliens, real, proper aliens" i heard Martha say in disbelief as she held onto the doctor. "Jadoon" the doctor said looking at them. once we arrived to the floor above the 'Jadoon' watching them as they catalogued people. "look down there you have a little shop, i like a little shop" the doctor said looking at the hospital gift shop "never mind that, what are the Jadoon" Martha said annoyed "They're like police. Well, police for-hire, more like interplanetary thugs" the doctor answered "and they brought us to the moon?" Martha questioned looking at the doctor "Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H2O Scoop" he answered "how'd ya know that?" I asked looking at him only to see him getting up and moving to another look out "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the Moon or something?" Martha asked looking down at the Jadoon "nah, they're probably looking for someone...or something" i guessed "trespassing on the moon i like that" the doctor said making Martha smile before continuing "but no i wish it was that simple, they're cataloguing people which means you were right they looking for something non human, which is very bad news for me" the doctor said frowning "why" Martha asked while i raised an eyebrow, only to see the doctor doing the same "... no... you're kidding... dont be ridiculous... stop looking at me like that" Martha said not believing him "come on then" the doctor said instead of answering as he walked towards the staircase. we quickly run up the stairs to floor 6 jumping over and around the people who were cowering, once we stopped i realised we were in the nurses station, the doctor going to the computer pointing a small device that made a high pitched noise at it, "they've reached the third floor- what is that?" Martha questioned once she saw the small device in the doctors hand, "it's a sonic screwdriver" the doctor "well if you're not going to answer me properly" Martha said annoyed "no it really is, it's a screwdriver and it's sonic" the doctor said showing us the 'sonic screwdriver' as he made it longer and make the high pitch noise "what else you got, a laser spanner?" Martha said almost jokingly "i did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, that cheeky woman" he said before turning to the computer "What's wrong with this computer?! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon, upon the Moon" he said before turning to us "Cos, I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't. But I noticed plasma coils around the Hospital like, that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above." he told us trying to explain himself "but what are they looking for?" Martha asked "well if they're cataloguing people they're probably looking for someone that looks human but isn't" i hypothesized turning to the doctor, and seeing him nod i felt kinda proud of myself for getting so many things right "like you apparently" Martha said clearly still not believing the doctor was an alien 'i wonder if he is actually an alien, or if he's actually insane' i mentally questioned as the doctor nodded "like me, but not me" he answered "havent they got a photo?" Martha asked looking at the doctor "might be a shape-changer" the doctor answered "well what ever it is cant you leave the Jadoon to find it?" Martha questioned "they'll probably charge us with hiding a fugitive if they cant find it" i said looking at the doctor as he nodded "they'll declare the Hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive... and then they'll sentence it to execution" he replied making me wince "what all of us?" Martha asked making me roll my eyes 'no just the bottom half of course all of us' i thought to my self sarcastically "Oh yes. But if I can find this thing first...Oh d'you see?! They're thick, Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, they've wiped the records! That's clever!" the doctor said sarcastically "what are we looking for?" Martha questioned looming at the doctor "I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up" he said the last part to himself as he used his sonic screwdriver. "you keep working we'll ask mr stocker, maybe he'll know" Martha said as we left going towards mr stockers office once we arrived i quickly knocked, "mr stocker" Martha said before opening the door and walking in only to stop when she saw feet sticking out from behind mr stockers desk and two motorbike guys standing tall and stiff standing near them rises up from behind the desk. we then saw miss Finnegan rise from behind the desk A terrifying glint in her eyes. A bone chilling smile. Her lips were very red. She was holding a straw, which was now dark red. And a drop of blood fell from it, i gulped unable and unwilling to look away 'holly shit, holy shit...' i kept repeating in m head as stare at the scene in front of me "ohh kill them" miss Finnegan tells one of the motorbike guys, and we didnt and couldnt move until it stepped closer then we bolted down the corridor quickly shutting and locking the door behind us, we keep running until we reached the doctor "i've restored the backup-"the said smiling only to be cut off by Martha "we found her" she yelled in fear as i stare wide eyed at the door behind us "you did what" the doctor asked just before the doors come flying off and the motorbike guy come running through "run" the doctor said taking my hand as i took Martha's before bolting as fast as we could down corridors and around corners, no longer holding hands as we jump over and around people sitting in fear in the corridors until we reach the stairwell, we the quickly ran down the stairs the motorbike guy above us, as we stopped and looked down to see the Jadoon stomping up the stairs, as the doctor charged threw floor five's doors we run down Long, endless corridors, as long as possible as this was not a ward floor, it was a more technical area, deserted, empty and echoing. we ran and ran, like a nightmare Behind us, the motorbike guy bursts on to Floor 5. And he ran, really ran, like Robert Patrick in Terminator 2, a proper, lethal, focused run, belting along, vicious. we quickly swing around a corner into Another nightmarish long stretch we ran as fast as we possibly could, the motorbike guy turned the corner belting along, inhuman, unstoppable it was catching up we kept running, but it was catching up when suddenly the doctor stopped and pushed us into a room quickly following and then sonicing the door shut before pushing us into the sealed off staff area. "when i say now press the button" he said looking at us "i dont know which one" Martha said desperately as i picked up the manual "then find out" he told us as he shut the door going to the over head camera. i could hear the motorbike guy slamming into the door while franticly looking threw the manual as Martha looked threw another book, as soon as i found the page i heard the door fly off its hinges "now!" the doctor yelled just as i found the button, and i quickly pressed it before the room was filled with a bright white light, and i could see the doctors bones but i couldnt see any for the motorbike guy as Martha covered her eyes due to the light, but it was over quickly "...what did you do" Martha asked after a beat as i looked at the motorbike guy that was now laying face down "Increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead" the doctor answered making me raise an eyebrow '5000% he should be dead as well right' i thought looking at the doctor, and clearly wasnt the only one as Martha asked "But... isn't that gonna kill you?" the doctor looked at her with a grin "nah, it's only Rontgen radiation, we used to play with Rontgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all" he said doing a really weird twitchy dance as we walked out, "...all I need to do is expel it, say, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot...say, my left shoe" he said looking at his shoe as he started to twirl it before he started to kick it "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on" he said jumping back with each kick before taking it and his sock off in one swift movement before binning it "done!" he said grinning like an idiot,, though at that point i wasnt completely sure he wasnt insane, and clearly wasnt the only one as Martha stared at him with a raised eyebrow "you're completely mad" she said not taking her eyes off of him "you're right i look daft with one shoe" he said taking off his other shoe and sock "barefoot upon the moon!" he said still grinning like an idiot we just shook our heads and crouched down beside the slab "So what's that thing, where's he from, the Planet Zovirax?" Martha asked looking at the motorbike guy "Just a Slab, they're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, d'you see...solid leather, all the way through, someone has one hell of a fetish" the doctor told us also crouched down next to the 'slab' before getting up to get his sonic screwdriver "but it was that women, miss Finnegan, it was working for her" Martha said desperately wanting to know what was going on and i couldnt blame her as i was in the same state "my sonic screwdriver" the doctor complained not paying attention to us as he holds up the now clearly broken device "She was one of the patients, but... Mr Stoker, she killed him" Martha said clearly not noticing the doctor not paying any attention to her as he continued to whine about his sonic screwdriver "it burnt out the sonic screwdriver" he said looking upset, so i patted him on the back "she had this straw like some sort of vampire-" Martha was cut off by the doctors whining "i love my sonic screwdriver" he said making Martha annoyed "doctor!" she snapped at him making him look up "sorry" he said throwing his now useless sonic screwdriver behind him before smiling "you called me doctor" he pointed out happily "anyways miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking mr stockers blood" Martha told the doctor waiting for answers "Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding, unless...No! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute...Yes! Shape-changer, internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it" he said smiling looking proud to have figured it out "if she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, she can mimic the biology. She'll register as Human! we've got to find her, and show the Judoon, come on" he said before running out the room us right behind him. we saw a slab and hid behind a trolley watching it as it stopped and looked around slowly almost as if it was scanning the room before leaving. "that's the thing about slabs, they always travel in pares" the doctor whispered "yeah, we could have told you there was another one, the were both with miss Finnegan in mr stockers office" i said quietly "what about you?" Martha questioned making both me and the doctor look at her "what about me, what?" the doctor asked "havent you got back up, you must have a partner or something?" Martha elaborated her question making the doctor snort "Humans! We're stuck on the Moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions, come on" he said getting up making Martha snort "Oh I like that, 'Humans'! I'm still not convinced you're an alien-" she was cut off when she stepped out as three Jadoons were in front of us, with the one in the middle scanning the doctor until the machine made a strange noise "non human" the Jadoon said looking at the doctor "Oh my God, you really are!" Martha said looking at the doctor in surprise, "and again" the doctor said grabbing Martha's hand as we ran barely missing the laser beams from the Jadoons' guns as we turned a corner into a stairwell and ran up until we reached for 7, slamming through the doors and quickly walking off but not before the doctor locked the door making me raise an eyebrow 'yes because a simple lock will stop rhino looking aliens from following us' i thought to myself sarcastically as we saw people sitting against the walls of the corridor, all X'd, but lots of them were now clinging on to oxygen bottles & masks, breathing in deep, some couples swapping, sharing a mask. But there wasnt any sign of any Judoon "they've done this floor" the doctor told us, as i saw Julia sitting in front of a patient who had an oxygen mask on, as Martha and I quickly kneel beside her "how much oxygen is there?" Martha asked "not enough" Julia said breathing heavily as i rub her back "im sure we'll get out of this" i told her trying to make her stay positive, she smiled at me before i got up and went to the doctor and Martha "how d'you feel, are you both alright?" the doctor asked us "Running on adrenalin" Martha said smiling while i nodded "welcome to my world" the doctor said with a grin "what about the Jadoon?" Martha asked "Great big lung reserves, it's not gonna slow them down, where's Mr Stoker's office?" the doctor asked "this way" i said pointing down a corridor as we started to run down it towards mr stocker's office. once we arrive we saw that she had left and that mr stocker was still there "she's gone, she was here" Martha said disappointedly The Doctor went to examine mr stocker's body. He was wide eyed in death, a pin-prick of blood on his neck, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." the doctor said looking at the body in front of us "What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked confused "Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. But what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all, come on" he said getting up to leave "wait a minute" Martha said as she closed mr stocker's eyes as i kiss my fingers before putting them on mr stocker's forehead in respect before getting up and running out with the doctor. "Think think think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do? Uh oh...She's as clever as me. Almost." he said as he looked at the sign that said 'MRI department' before we heard a crash behind us making us turn around quickly only to see some Jadoon marching towards us "find the non human, execute" one of them said as we ran once there was no Jadoon in sight we stopped "okay, i need time you have to hold them up" the doctor said quickly "how do we do that?" Martha asked "Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. and it means nothing, honestly, nothing" he said before kissing Martha for a good three seconds before running off "...that was nothing?" she questioned making me laugh, "oi! you'd say the same if he kissed you" Martha told me "i probably would say 'if that was nothing i'd love to see something'" i said with a smile making her laugh, before we heard the Jadoon come down the corridor towards us "Now listen, I know who you're looking for, and she's this woman, she calls herself Florence-"Martha tried to explain but was cut off when one of the Jadoon scanned her while another scanned me "human" the one that scanned me said taking me hand and putting an 'X' on it "human-" the Jadoon that was scanning Martha started but was cut off when the scanning thing made a different noise "Wait! Partial Non Human" the Jadoon said as the other Jadoon raised their guns, with me trying to step in front of as many guns as i could as the Jadoon pointed the scanner towards her mouth, "Non Human element confirmed! Authorise full scan!" he said as he pushed her into the wall with her looking terrified "oi, get off of her" i said pulling on the Jadoon's arm only to be held back by another Jadoon as a few others bundled around her all pointing their scanners at her "what are you, what are you?" the Jadoon asked her as she said nothing because she was to scared or trying to buy to th doctor some time i was unsure, though it was probably both with that look on her face. after the scan the first Jadoon drew an 'x' on her hand "Confirm: Human. Traces of facial contact with Non Human. Continue the search!" he said looking at another Jadoon when he said the last bit "you'll need this" the main Jadoon said handing something to Martha as the Jadoon that was holding me let me go, "what's that for?" Martha asked looking at the thing the Jadoon gave to her "compensation" it replied before stomping off towards the MRI department. i quickly went to check on Martha "you okay?" I asked, "yeah...come on" Martha answered before running after the Jadoon. The Jadoon charged down the corridor as we followed. But we stopped for a second, heaving for breath; it's getting to us both. but we shook it off, and ran on, determined, we quickly try to catch up to the Jadoon though we were still a bit behind. "scan him" i heard the Jadoon order another Jadoon "confirmation: deceased" the Jadoon said making me freeze 'no, he cant be, please god no' i thought to my self staring at his body "No, but he can't be...let me through, let me see him-" Martha said as she tried to push through the Jadoons only to be stopped as one of them put their hand on her shoulder "case closed" it said looking at her "But it was her! She killed him, she did it, she murdered him" Martha said desperately "Judoon have no authority over Human crime" the Jadoon said "but she's not human!" i said no longer frozen in shock, but damn well angry "Oh, but I am, surely? I've been catalogued" she said holding up her hand to show an 'X' "But she's not, she similated...Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood" I said almost pleased as Martha grabs one of the Jadoon's scanner "I don't mind, scan all you like" she said confidently as the scanner made a noise "non human!" the main Jadoon said making miss Finnegan frown "But - that's a mistake, it's got to be, I'm Human, I'm as Human as they come" she said desperately "He gave his life so they'd find you" i heard Martha say quietly "Confirm: Plasmavore! Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine" the main Jadoon said "And she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that simpering voice, oh, she was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!" miss Finnegan said cruelly "then you confess?" the Jadoon asked "confess?, i'm proud of it, slab stop them" she ordered the slab as she went into the staff area while the slab stepped in front of us only to be shot at by the Jadoon, once it was gone the Jadoon all looked towards miss Finnegan "Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution!" one of them said as a few pointed it's gun at her through the glass as she put the two red plugs together "Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Cos you're going to burn with me! Burn in Hell" she said crazed as the lasers finely reached her. "case closed" a Jadoon said as they turned, "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's done something" Martha asked them desperately, as one of the Jadoon scan the MRI machine "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse" it said once it finished scanning it "well do something stop it!" she yelled at them "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate" it said making me pissed "you can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?" i asked but it seemed to be ignoring me as it spoke into one of its com "all units! Withdraw!" it ordered a they left, "You can't just go! That thing's gonna explode, and it's your fault!" Martha yelled desperately but they didnt seem to care as they stomp away. For a second, we were dizzy, the was air running out, but we recover quickly, running to the doctor praying we can save him, i take a quick glance at the MRI machine as it produces lightning inside of it, but turn back to the doctor "come on, come on, come on" i said sitting beside him giving him CPR, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5"i muttered before holding his nose and breathing air into his lungs, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" i muttered again as i held his nose and breathed into his lungs once more "wait he has two hearts" Martha said breathing heavily as she leaned against the wall closing her eyes "two!? of course, who wants one when you can have two" i muttered sarcastically "okay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, come on" i breathed as i held his nose and took in a deep breath that wasnt actually that deep as the oxygen was vanishing, before putting my mouth on his as i gave all the air i could had praying he'd wake up, and thank the lucky stars because that's exactly what he did coughing and wheezing but alive, "she plugged in the red plug last" i said as i was pretty sure he knew what she did, he looked at me for a second as i collapsed quickly catching me so i didnt hit my head. I woke up back on earth, the same day, Martha on the bed beside me also just waking up, once she was up we both left the room and saw other medics checking on the people in the hallway, some being brought out on stretchers others simply walking out with the help of the paramedics, "ma'am could you come with me so we could check you out?" one of the male paramedics asked "we're fine" Martha tried to get out of it "i'm going to have to insist" he said persistently making us nod, as we were to tired to argue. once outside of the hospital the paramedic gave us the all clear as we sat on the ambulance "...I was like an ambassador, I represented the Human Race, I told them, you can't do this, I said..." i briefly heard Oliver say before Martha's sister Trish came over and fussed over her "Oh my God, I thought you were dead, what happened? It was so weird! Cos the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue, and I tried phoning, Mum's on her way but she can't get through, they've closed off the roads, there's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's come to a halt, and Dad phoned, cos it's on the news and everything, he was crying, oh my God, I've been a mess, but what happened, I mean what really happened, where were you?" Trish asked franticly just before we saw the doctor walking towards then entering a blue police call box from around the 1950s before it disappeared with a strange wheezing noise. That night i got ready for Leo's party, i decided to wear a tight purple shirt, black bootleg jeans and black ankle-boots, my makeup was simple, with just eyeliner, mascara and a deep blood red lipstick before walking to the pub. Once there, besides Martha's mum Francine glaring at her dad's girlfriend Annalise it was fine, until they asked us what happened with the hospital. "so what really happened?" someone asked Martha "we went to the moon" Martha answered at the memory, though still uncomfortable with the attention smiling "please! you were drugged" Annalise said making Francine mad...lets just say somethings were said before Annalise stormed out "I am not staying in there to be insulted!" she yelled at Martha's dad Clive "She didn't mean it sweetheart, she was just saying you look healthy-" Clive tried to calm her down only to be cut of but Francine "No I did not, I said orange!" she said angrily "Clive, that woman is disrespecting me! She's never liked me!" Annalise said pointing at Francine "Oh, can't think why, after you stole my husband!" Francine counted "I was seduced! I'm entirely innocent, tell her, babes" Annalise said making me face palm "And then, she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up-" Francine yelled as Martha, Leo and Trish came out to stand beside me "Mum, I don't mind, just leave it-" Martha said trying to calm her mother "Oh, 'I've been to the Moon!', as if, they were drugged, it said so on the News!" Annalise yelled "Since when did you watch the News? You can't handle Quizmania" Francine said making me stifle a laugh "Make her apologise" Annalise said as Trish and Leo started talking "Annalise started it, she did, I heard her-" Trish started to say but was cut off by Clive "I can't make her do anything" Clive said desperately "Tish, don't make it worse-" this time it was Leo who was interrupted by Francine "You make me suffer, you're an expert in that!" Francine yelled "Come off it, Leo, what did she buy you? Soap! A 75 pence soap" Trish argued making me raise an eyebrow '75 pence soap?' i thought to myself in disbelief, "I'm never talking to your family again" Annalise yelled walking away "Have a nice party, Clive! Go on, cavort with your little piece, make a fool of yourself, God knows you've been doing it for twenty five years, why stop now" Francine yelled at Clive "Annalise, don't you dare! I'm putting my foot down! This is me, putting my foot down" he said stomping after Annalise "Let her go, Dad, we don't need her, come back inside, come on..." Leo said following Clive "Oh Mum, don't, I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later, he's playing Popcorn, like we did when we were little, don't go..." i heard Trish tell Francine as i turned to look at them only to see them walking off, leaving Martha and I standing there "well, at least they didnt yell inside the pub" i said trying to find the bright side, before saw the doctor across the road looking at us, so i hit Martha on the arm getting her attention "wha..." she started before she saw him to then she started smiling as we jogged towards him "...we went to the moon today" Martha said after a pause "Bit more peaceful than down here." he replied with a slight smile "You never even told me who you are" Martha said looking at the doctor "the doctor" the doctor said "But what sort of species? And it's not every day I get to ask that" she elaborated her question "im a time lord" he said making me snort "right not pompous at all, then" i said before we all laughed, when we stopped the doctor got out his new sonic screwdriver "I just thought...Since you guys saved my life, and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing...You two might fancy a trip?" the doctor said making me stare in shock "What? Into space? But...I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do, I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad" Martha tried "if it helps i can travel in time as well" the doctor told us making me raise an eyebrow "get out of here" Martha said in disbelief "i can" the doctor said actually pretty convincingly "Oh come on. That's going too far." Martha said clearly still not believing him "i'll prove it to you, you said i took of my tie and...shoe, seriously?" he questioned turning into the blue box that may or may not be able to travel through time "yep" i answered as he closed the door, and i watched as it dematerialised with the same wheezing noise as before and only being gone for a second before reappearing opening the door holding his tie and shoe "told you" he said grinning "No, but...That was this morning, but...Did you just...? Oh my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work?!" Martha questioned "Crossing into established events, strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks" the doctor answered "and that's your spaceship?" Martha asked the doctor "It's called the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" he answered proudly "Your spaceship is made of wood? But there's not much room, we'd be a bit...intimate" she said almost flirtily "take a look" the doctor told us as he opened the door. we stepped in to see it was bigger inside "no, no, no..." i heard Martha mutter as she ran out again "But it's just a box...But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just.... crammed in!" i could hear Martha say before walking back inside "It's bigger on the inside!" Martha said in disbelief "is it?, i hadnt really noticed" the doctor said almost sarcastically "it's not wood" i said blinking "well, i cant say i've heard that one before" he said looking at me before running to the console thing in the middle "...but...Is there a crew? Like, the navigator and stuff, where's everyone else?" Martha asked the doctor "it's just me" he answered "all on our own?" Martha asked looking at the doctor "Well, sometimes I have...guests. I mean, sort of friends, travelling alongside me. I had, there was, um, recently, friend of mine. Rose, her name was Rose, and, um... We were together, and... anyway" he told us "where is she now?" i asked softly "with her family. Happy! She's fine, she's... Not that you're replacing her" he told us firmly "never said i was" Martha said "Just, one trip. To say thanks, you get one trip, then back home, I'd rather be on my own" he said firmly again "you're the one who kissed me" Martha said cheekily "That was a genetic transfer!" the doctor almost whined "And if you will wear a tight suit" Martha continued making me look at what the doctor was wearing "now, dont" he said strongly "And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date." Martha said smiling "stop it!" the doctor complained "For the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for Humans" Martha told him "Good! Now then, let's have a look" he said as he ran around the console completely missing Martha frown as i patted her on the back. "Close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally... the handbrake! Ready?" he asked us "no" both me and Martha said making him grin "and off we go" he said as the tardis jolted "Blimey! It's a bit bumpy" Martha said as we held on to the console as to not fall "welcome to the tardis miss Jones, miss Crow" he said reaching across to shake our hands "our pleasure mr not-really-smith" i said smiling watching as he pressed buttons and flipped switches grinning like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
